Guardian Angel
by Rose Mello
Summary: "Sometimes part of me believes I've got some kind of Guardian Angel"And Gwaine didn't hesitate when he looked over to Merlin. Valiant, bold, wise, friendly Merlin, standing far away by the trees, lost in deep thought, eyes glazing over the large moon, and said,"Yes, Sire, yes you do." Because if anything, Merlin and Arthur were more than Lord and Servant.They were brothers. Oneshot


**A short oneshot on Merlin and Arthur from Gwaine's third person point of view. The premier of season five was aired yesterday, and I got inspired. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If Merlin were mine, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, I would be writing a bromance filled script. **

**(And as for anyone reading 'Promises Unkept' my updates will now become much more frequent, sorry for the wait)**

**Enjoy!**

Guardian Angel

It started only a short while ago, when Gwaine began to notice certain things.

Certain things about Merlin, and Arthur, and how they were together.

How Arthur would tease Merlin mercilessly, how he would call him an idiot and a dolt and cuff him lightly at the back of the head when he would trip or scare away their prey or even both. How the older of the two would secretly smile fondly rather than smirk at Merlin's antics, how he worried and let his concern for Merlin faze into his vision when he thought no one was looking.

And then Merlin, seemingly careless, uncoordinated Merlin. Merlin who just followed and acted as if he knew nothing, Merlin who would hide behind a mask and offer a sorry smirk as the noise from his boots would scare of the deer before the arrow pierced their flesh. And there was certainly no hiding how anxiousness seemed to etch into his features whenever Arthur was in possible danger, how he stood in the face of that peril and made sure that Arthur was guarder behind him.

And Gwaine began to notice those things, the small, seemingly unimportant things. The things hidden and carefully masked by deeply sewn fake facades on the sides of both men. But now that he had begun to pay more attention and it all became ever so clear. The way Merlin bit his lip and looked over Arthur in battle, the way Arthur's eyes seemed to follow him silently when he was being extra quiet and in deep thought.

And that was when the bond became oh so painfully apparent and obvious. Evident and just so _there_. There was no use denying any of it. Just like there was absolutely no point in denying how Merlin stayed beside Arthur the entire time, his eyes trailing along everything and scanning their surroundings, even when they were supposed to be safe. When Arthur would elbow him lightly and smile at him, telling him to loosen up.

But Gwaine knew. He knew the way Merlin's eyes shone and sparkled so brightly, and not because of the sun. How they shimmered gold, how his fingers twitched, how his lips quickly moved in a silent incantation from behind the many trees in the darkened night when he was so sure no one could witness him silently protecting his king.

And that was what he realised. What he knew. What he saw. The golden eyes flashing dangerously quickly, the uninterrupted movement of the hands, the quick, quiet words whispered beneath the breath that drove the boar back by the falling of a large tree branch as it raced perilously towards an unarmed Arthur.

It had run- the boar, and raced back into the forest, only sparing a short look at Merlin as if it had known what he had done. Branches so thick and sturdy don't naturally crumble down on a day without a single wind.

But no one seemed to notice the miraculous occurrence, or the fleeing prey, just Arthur, whom stood up against the tree with his sword too far for reach. And Gwaine saw, out of the corner of his eye, Merlin, running- faking being out of breath, perching his palms upon his knees before straightening and catching his breath, asking if Arthur was alright.

It was as if nothing had happened, as if everything was alright, as if King Arthur hadn't just been saved by sorcery. As if Gwaine hadn't noticed how Merlin's eyes seemed to flash around dangerously to check or make sure that no one had seen him.

And Gwaine played to it. He pretended as if he knew nothing. He offered a light smile and clapped Merlin lightly on the back with nothing but a small strange wink. Arthur didn't seem to notice at all, he was happy enough to pick up his discarded sword and order them to rest for the night beneath the glimmering stars and bright full moon.

He didn't know, the King, no, and Gwaine was sure that Merlin hoped to keep it that way. Gwaine knew that Merlin preferred to be the silent protector from the background, camouflaging into the pretending as if he had nothing to do with anything. Acting like the clumsy servant boy who tripped over his own feet.

Yet they all knew Merlin wasn't just some manservant. He wasn't just stubbornly loyal, ridiculously brave, or indescribably wise. They all knew- and not just Gwaine- that there was more to this young man than any had perceived before. With the cheesy smile, the friendly eyes, the keenness and kindness to protect and save anyone he could.

Because when Gwaine really thought about it, Merlin was the bravest and most loyal of them all. Hiding in the dark, burdened by a murky secret, he held all of Camelot on his young shoulders, never breaking down, never asking anyone for help, only offering his own.

There were more sides to Merlin than all of Camelot's, more secrets, more truths, more bravery and chivalry than anyone could possible imagine in the scrawny boy. More courage and valour and gallantry than all of them put together. And really, sometimes it wasn't fair.

The fact that Merlin had to face all of this alone, on his own, without a helping hand. And honestly, the more Gwaine thought about it, the more he realised how lucky both Merlin and Arthur were to have each other. Because Gwaine wasn't just the drunk gutsy idiot that his reputation said he was- he could look between the lines and squint to see the bigger yet smaller picture too.

Merlin offered words wise beyond his years when Arthur was lost. He proudly stated his loyalty to Arthur, and that there was no where he'd rather be than by his side, even if it meant death. He gave Arthur the courage and the reassurances; he made sure that the King knew he would be there for him forever.

And Arthur was always there with a friendly smile to offer Merlin, even if he didn't know Merlin's secret, Gwaine was sure that he knew Arthur was someone he could count on, someone he could trust. Someone who would pull him back up when he fell. Someone who would show concern and pat Merlin on the bag, or offer a light brotherly hug, never even asking what was wrong, just offering him silent support.

And as Arthur smiled again that night and looked up at the looming stars, with Gwaine beside him, he spoke,

"Sometimes part of me believes I've got some kind of Guardian Angel"

And Gwaine didn't hesitate when he looked over to Merlin. Valiant, bold, wise, friendly Merlin, standing far away by the trees, lost in deep thought, eyes glazing over the large moon, and said,

"Yes, Sire, yes you do."

Because if anything, Merlin and Arthur were more than Lord and Servant. They were more than associates, or friends,

They were brothers.

**Thoughts on this little, short oneshot? If you have any Merlin ideas or requests, please tell me, I'll be happy to write come more!**


End file.
